


The March of the Inevitable

by ShhImWriting



Series: Hatchetober 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, This can be read into in many different ways and is open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShhImWriting/pseuds/ShhImWriting
Summary: This is what I wrote for Day Two of the Hatchetober prompts!
Relationships: implied Paulkins
Series: Hatchetober 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960069
Kudos: 3





	The March of the Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to post this, but I figured why the heck not?  
> This was from the Hatchetober prompt "Universe", and it's open to interpretation. It's just kinda a take on the whole Hatchetfield universe and its happenings.

She strolls down the hallway. Her bare feet coming into contact with the floor that lacked any temperature, texture, or color.

The absence of light, of color, of time, in her dominion, define her existence. 

She walks, her robes billowing behind her like fog, the steady pace of her steps echoing the ticking of a clock. A steadfast beat of time as she marches aimlessly towards a destination no one could foresee. Although the corridor is lacking in any form or fashion of light and features, the windows remain locked. 

Some of the windowpanes are frosted over...lost timelines floating aimlessly in the void. Lost to memory or acknowledgment. Forever drowning in the sea of existence. 

Some have curtains covering them, shrouding painful scenes from view. Locked into the archives of one’s mind so that only the most vulnerable can see them. Most containing visceral images of death and destruction that wreck familial bonds. Others of the trials of war and famine covering the earth. She pays them no mind. 

Others are crystal clear. So clear one would imagine that glass wasn’t a part of the door. 

Through these doors, one sees many things. 

Through one ornate window, with a clean polished frame, locked tightly with a blue glowing key, one could look in and see the world razed clean by a ravaging blue pathogen sent from the heavens above. 

One would see a pair of what could have been lovers, clinging onto one another for survival. Both serving as an anchor to reality for the other. 

One could see the two fighting while their comrades fell around them, fighting to fight an illusion of lyrical beauty and joy. Perfect happiness. Unlike most, this pair was wise...they knew that perfect happiness was something of a myth. Something almost unattainable. So they fought. 

She didn’t stop at this one.

She knew that they’d be torn apart no matter how hard they fought. 

She knew this story would end as a spirit was broken and a heart was shattered. 

Still, she marches on. 

Through another window, one built with more industrial metals of strength, one could see the desperation for fulfillment through all of the wrong outlets. Whether it be money, love, power, the world was ravaged by its own pain and misery. The greed and lust for power overtaking the earth like a disease. Mankind tearing itself apart for reasons they couldn’t begin to understand. 

One would see a father try hard to fill the void between himself and his son, inevitably on a course of failure. The trials of grief and loss proving to be a cavernous divide...never to be fulfilled.

One would see young people try and fail to escape the madness of the world they already lived in, torn apart by the greed and anger of others. Death making their nearly foolish and distant dreams fade like the stain of breath upon glass. 

She didn’t stop at this one either. 

She knew that the world would descend into a fire of blood and bone. 

She knew humanity would destroy themselves in a ravenous vengeance.

Still, she marches on. 

There were several windows like this. Windows where humanity tries and tries again to fix itself. To fill the holes they dug for themselves. To pull themselves out of the graves they put themselves in. 

Window by window. Failure by failure. Breath by breath. 

With every drop of blood spilled, she doesn’t pause to witness their inevitable failure. Their own scramble for survival making tomorrow an impossibility. The world descends into chaos with every window she passes. 

Still...she marches on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> My Tumblr: @ShhImAvoidingSleep


End file.
